<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleepless In Midvale by Storygal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209597">Sleepless In Midvale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storygal/pseuds/Storygal'>Storygal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s04e21 Red Dawn, F/F, Teen Alex Danvers, Teen Kara Danvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:02:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storygal/pseuds/Storygal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Unable to sleep after Alex has a close call, Kara is decides to act on her true feelings for her big sister.  This story takes place after the flashback scenes with teen Kara and Alex at the beginning and end of the Red Dawn episode from Season 4 (4x21).  It’s not at all necessary to see the episode first, but watching it will be a good enhancement.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Secret Kalex Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleepless In Midvale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/costia_gray/gifts">costia_gray</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To Costia Gray:  I was super nervous when I found out I would be your Secret Kalex Santa because you’re a much better writer than I am.  I really hope this fic gives you some Kalex joy this holiday season.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara stared at the window across from her bed, trying in vain to shut the earlier day’s events out of her mind.  The comfort she usually got from her star-gazing ritual had deserted her this night.</p><p>Cocking her head toward Alex’s bed on the opposite side of the room they shared, she watched the rhythmic rise and fall of the older girl’s chest as she slept.  In and out.  In and out.  Each breath more precious than the last.</p><p>Each breath a solemn reminder of how close she’d come to losing her.  And it was all her fault.</p><p>Kara couldn’t stop replaying that heart-stopping moment.  One moment she was clapping to the tunes blasting from Alex’s iPod.  The next moment she was scrambling to grab Alex as she tumbled over the side of the cliff with an avalanche of boulders.  All because she clapped too hard.  </p><p>Even with her powers, Kara had barely managed to pull Alex out in time.  She shuddered upon realizing the rescue had taken a full second.</p><p>Thank Rao Alex came through unscathed.  Kara had apologized over and over, but Alex’s only response was telling her she’d find her rhythm with practice.</p><p>Practice.  How was she going to practice being without Alex?</p><p>In a few weeks Alex would be leaving for college.  A moment she’d dreaded for the past two years.</p><p>While Jeremiah and Eliza had helped her make make sense of her crazy powers, Alex had enabled her to find a place in this crazy world.  A home.</p><p>Kara looked over at Alex’s sleeping form again.  This time next month she would be in an empty room, staring at an empty bed.  Alex would be enjoying her new life far away from Midvale.  Far away from *her*.</p><p>She would be alone.  Again.</p><p>That thought, along with all the day’s stress, finally took its toll on Kara’s body, which began to shake uncontrollably.  Soon after, a cascade of hard sobs bubbled up from deep within her chest.  A couple of minutes passed before she was aware of the strong arms cocooning her.</p><p>“Shhh...I got you,” Alex soothed, rubbing Kara’s back as she spooned in bed behind her.  “It’s over.  I’m okay and I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>Kara roughly wiped at her face.  “I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to wake you.”</p><p>“You didn’t,” Alex said softly.  “I couldn’t sleep.  I’m still a little wired from what went down today.  And you looked like you needed some alone time.  So I pretended to be asleep.  But I couldn’t stand seeing you cry.”</p><p>“”I’m sor—“</p><p>Alex cut off the apology with a finger on Kara’s lips, then pulled Kara tight against her chest, eliminating what little space remained between their bodies.</p><p>“I’m going to school, not the other side of the world.  I’ll be just an email or Skype call away.”</p><p>“It-it won’t be the same without you here with me ,” Kara sniffed, twisting in Alex’s arms and burrowing her head under the older girl’s chin.  “Nothing will ever be the same.”</p><p>Alex ghosted a kiss on Kara’s cheek.  “I’m really gonna miss you too, alien girl.”</p><p>For long moments afterward Alex and Kara lay on the bed in silence.  Their steady breaths were the only sounds filling the room, perfectly in sync.</p><p>“You’ll see—everything’s going to be fine.”  Alex’s rough whisper cut into the quiet surrounding them.  Kara felt Alex’s fingers lightly threading through her hair.  “I promise.”</p><p>“Pinky swear?”  Kara asked softly.</p><p>“Pinky swear.” Alex wrapped her arms around Kara’s belly.</p><p>Kara let Alex’s reassuring words give her a temporary respite from her grief and fear.  Her eyes drifted shut as her beloved’s arms and presence chased away the lingering sadness at the back of her mind.</p><p>Beloved.  The one word that always popped into her mind whenever she thought of Alex.  No other description quite embodied all that Alex was to her.  Not even bondmate.</p><p>One thing was certain:  she would never be able to think of Alex in any other way.  It had been such a burden to hide her feelings.  Even more of a burden than hiding her alien identity.</p><p>Before she could stop herself, she turned in Alex’s arms, bringing her face within an inch from the older girl’s.</p><p>“I love you, Alex,” Kara whispered, softly pressing her lips against Alex’s. </p><p>For a few scant seconds Kara was in paradise.  Then her heart dropped as she felt Alex stiffen and pull away.</p><p>Licking her lips, Alex gave Kara a stern glare.  “Kara, stop.  We can’t do this.”</p><p>Kara’s chin wobbled.  “Why?  We were never sisters, Alex.  That’s something Eliza put on us.  That doesn’t make it true.”</p><p>Alex abruptly let go of Kara, ignoring the crestfallen blue eyes trained on her.</p><p>“Don’t give me that look, Kara.  It’s my job to protect you.  Not take advantage of you.”</p><p>A watery smile spread across Kara’s face.  “You *do* protect me, every time you hold me.  You protect me from feeling...alone.”</p><p>Kara began to slowly edge closer to Alex again.  “Alex, I told you.  You’re the only one who gets me.  You’re the only one who *can* get me.”</p><p>Kara carefully placed her hand over Alex’s, relieved when she didn’t pull away.  </p><p>“Since I arrived here, you’ve always been here for me.  Even when you didn’t want to be.  I don’t know what it’s like not to have you near me.  And I don’t want to know.”</p><p>“Kara—“</p><p>“When I saw you go over that cliff...there’s nothing I need more right now than to hold you in my arms.  Just for tonight.  We can go back to being sisters in the morning if you want.”</p><p>Alex sighed inwardly.  Damn...she knew she should just put her foot down and push Kara away.  But...Kara needed her.  And it felt good to be needed.  Especially by someone who could lift her entire house into orbit with her little finger.  </p><p>Kara took Alex’s softening expression as her invitation to draw near.  Gently laying on top of Alex, Kara moved in for a round of butterfly kisses, watching for the slightest signs of discomfort.</p><p>Seeing none, Kara went back in for a deeper kiss, marveling at how toned and fit Alex was.  And so beautiful.  Kara would make sure to tell Alex just how beautiful she was every chance she got from now on.</p><p>Even if they went back to being sisters.</p><p>“Kara,” Alex breathed, “you are so hot!”</p><p>Kara squealed with pride.  She’d learned early on from Alex’s classmates that being “hot” was a good thing. </p><p>“No,” Alex grunted, “I mean you feel like a freaking furnace!”</p><p>In less than a second, Kara stripped them both.  Two sets of pajamas were now in a pile on the floor.  She was really beginning to like these crazy powers.</p><p>A couple of minutes later, Alex took hold of Kara’s arms in a silent request to let her flip them over.  Kara immediately got the hint and allowed herself to be flipped underneath, thrilled to see this side of her beloved.</p><p>Alex rimmed the outside of Kara’s ear with her tongue, following up with a few delicate puffs of air inside her ear.  Both girls reached out for each other at the same time, massaging each other’s breasts, taking care to stifle their moans of pleasure.</p><p>Kara’s center was now right above Alex’s face, a fact not lost on the older girl.  Alex’s tongue boldly snaked out, greedily lapping at the juices dripping onto her chin.   Swiftly replacing her tongue with her index finger, Alex plunged into Kara’s folds, prompting the same motions from Kara.</p><p>Alex was finding it increasingly difficult to focus.  Kara’s lips, tongue and fingers were everywhere—pinching, pulling, licking, sucking.  Where did Kara learn all this stuff?  Alex was really starting to like her alien girl’s powers.</p><p>The girls placed their hands on each other’s mounds, resulting in exquisite friction both of them simultaneously.  They were so focused on pleasuring each other they didn’t realize they were floating a couple of feet above the bed, causing Alex’s back to hit the ceiling as they rode out their climaxes together.</p><p>Fortunately, Alex wasn’t hurt.  However, Kara momentarily lost concentration, sending both of them plummeting back down to her bed, smashing it into several pieces.  A second later, Streaky let out a very loud protest as he bolted out from under the destroyed mattress frame just in time.</p><p>Kara and Alex hoped in vain that Eliza slept through the whole thing, but good fortune smiled on them as Kara’s super speed had them back in their pajamas by the time Eliza rushed into the room.</p><p>“What happened?!”  Eliza sounded almost hysterical.</p><p>“We’re okay, Mom!”  Alex exclaimed, automatically putting out her hand to stop her mother from getting too close to what was left of Kara’s bed.  “Kara had a bad dream.  I’ve been comforting her.”</p><p>Eliza gave both girls a strange look as she sniffed the air.</p><p>“Kara, I’m glad you’re all right.”  We’ll deal with the bed in the morning.  You can sleep with Alex tonight.”</p><p>Kara and Alex exchanged knowing glances.</p><p>“Thanks, Eliza,” Kara said brightly as her foster mother turned and stepped out into the hallway.</p><p>Kara followed the elder Danvers with her x-ray vision until she was out of earshot. </p><p>“I’m sorry Alex,” Kara said guiltily.</p><p>Alex smirked.  “I’m not.  I haven’t felt this good—this free—in a long time.  And all thanks to you.”  </p><p>Carefully getting to her feet, Alex cast fond eyes at Kara.  “Let’s go to bed.  You can sleep in my arms.”</p><p>                                   EPILOGUE </p><p>Kara and Alex were at the kitchen table for a quick breakfast of cereal since it would be a 3-hour drive to the university.  Eliza was outside putting the rest of Alex’s luggage in the car.</p><p>After a few minutes of picking at her cereal, Kara pushed her bowl away.  Her appetite had utterly deserted her.  She reached across the center of the table, placing a gentle hand on Alex’s arm.</p><p>“It still won’t be the same without you here all the time,” Kara said sadly.  “But I’m going to sleep in your bed until you come back for the winter break.”</p><p>Alex nodded.  “It won’t be the same without you either, alien girl.  One thing’s for sure, though.  When I come back, I don’t want us to go back to being sisters.”</p><p>Sharing a tender smile, Kara and Alex walked out of the house hand in hand, ready to start a new chapter.  Together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>